


Hyung | Sungchan x Shotaro

by arohazenonce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Expect the ships to be underrated ones, High School, M/M, Multi, NCT2020 included, Other ships will be made but I can't bother to tag them all, Polyamory, Repurposed Fanfic, everyone is 16, everyone is the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohazenonce/pseuds/arohazenonce
Summary: "What's up with you?""N-nothing Hyung"In which Jung Sungchan is in love with Osaki Shotaro.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Huang Renjun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Zhong Chen Le/Mark Lee/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Just for the sake of the fic, all the neos are around the same age. Chenle, Sungchan, Jisung, Haechan and Renjun are 16 and everyone else is 17. 

Sungchan's P.O.V

I sighed as I leaned against my locker. Mondays are the worst, especially since I have math first thing on Mondays. I hate math and Mondays.

"sungchanie!"

I turned around only to be tackled to the ground by my best friend and personal tormentor, Zhong Chenle. I grunted as I pushed him off and glared at him. How can someone be so energetic on a Monday?

"Come on aren't you excited to see your crussshhh?", he sang while poking me in my tummy.

'Why did I tell him', I thought while swatting his hands away. Ever since I realized that I like Shotaro more than a friend I decided that I had to tell someone, that someone being my best friend for the past 4 years, Chenle.

"Look it's your crush."

I whipped around to check and sure enough, Shotaro and his friends (Jisung, Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Renjun.), were strutting down the hallway.

Shotaro is so handsome. The way he parts his hair, the way he wears the uniform, everything about him. I fall deeper in love with him every time I see him. I glanced at Chenle only to see him smirking at me. 'Stop it', I mouth to him before going back to admiring Shotaro.

The group passed by us and Shotaro nodded in my direction. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up at that little action. Any acknowledgment is good acknowledgment if it's coming from my crush. "Whipped", Chenle said while smirking.

"S-shut up", I stuttered out, my cheeks heating up a little more. I grabbed Chenle's hand and started walking towards math class.

I speed-walked close to Shotaro's locker where he and his gang were and checked my face in my hand mirror before straightening out my uniform. My heart started to pound as I thought of walking past him. This is crazy, I didn't think a guy would make me act like this.

"You know Sungchan you've been doing this for quite a while now.", Chenle said as I grabbed him so I could have support as I walked past Shotaro because honestly, who doesn't get weak from seeing him?

"And? Do you have a problem with it? You're my best friend you should just deal with it."

"Because I'm your best friend I'm going to help you out."

"How?"

"By giving you a little push."

And with that Chenle pushed me directly into Shotaro (who just finished collecting his things) which caused him to fall over with me falling on top of him.

Which

Caused

Our

Lips

To

Touch

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sungchan's P.O.V

As soon as our lips touched I was pulled off of Shotaro and shoved to the side. I looked up and saw Donghyuk glaring at me; as if it was all my fault. I looked to the side and found Jaemin and Renjun looking at me with a weirded out expression while Jisung was chuckling.

And what was the cause of this mess doing this entire time? Laughing his ass off, that's what. I slowly got off the ground and grimaced as Shotaro looked towards me.

There was a part of me that hoped that he enjoyed the kiss and that maybe he would fall for me. All that hope went away when I saw the confused and weirded out expression on his face.

'I have no chance with him', I thought as I dusted off my uniform. Bowing apologetically towards Shotaro I felt tears forming in my eyes as I lifted my head. I turned on my heel and grabbed Chenle before speed walking to math class.

Like I said before, I hate Mondays.

Shotaro's P.O.V.

'What the actual fuck just happened?', I thought to myself as I wiped my lips. "What was that?", I asked them still rubbing my lips.

"You, my friend, have been kissed by your schoolmate. Congrats", Jisung said while trying to stifle his chuckles.

"Are you okay?", Donghyuk asked me while patting my shoulder. They all knew that I absolutely hate skinship unless it was with my close friends. So this kiss was a big no-no for me.

"I'll get over it", I forced a smile and patted his shoulder, come on we have a class to get to."

Throughout the morning my mind kept on going back to what happened this morning. 'His lips are so soft', I thought before shaking my head to get rid of these thoughts.'I don't like him; I can't think those thoughts.', I said to myself as I tried my best to pay attention in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates for today! Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> -xxalice


	3. Chapter 3

Sungchan's P.O.V

Lunch was the worst thing ever. By lunchtime the news that Shotaro and I had kissed had spread around the school like wildfire, except in the version that everyone is talking about, I jumped on Shotaro and forced him to kiss me.

I would never. Not in public anyway.

"Come on dude cheer up, at least you got to kiss him right?", Chenle said as he patted my back as if that was going to do anything for me.

"How can I cheer up when everyone thinks that I jumped Shotaro. Which I didn't."

"I know you didn't, I was there when it happened."

"Not to mention, you are the reason why it happened."

Chenle rolled his eyes while stabbing his pasta with his fork.

"What on earth possessed you to push me into him. Seriously I had everything under control."

"Under control my foot. If I didn't push you into him then he wouldn't even know that you existed."

"He does know that I exist he nods in my direction every morning."

"No you noob, he nods at me every morning. We're partners in science class. It just looks like he's nodding to you because you're always with me."

I looked down as I sucked in air through my teeth. Shotaro didn't even know I existed before today. That sucked.

I flopped down to the ground and laid on my back. Shotaro didn't know I existed before today. And I kissed him. Not on purpose but still.

I grabbed the chips out of my bag and curled up into a ball while munching on my chips.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Giving myself a treat because of all the emotionally scarring things that have happened today."

"Can you give yourself this treat while sitting like a normal person? People are staring."

"I don't care."

"Also Shotaro hyung is-"

"I don't care", I said cutting him off. That was a total lie, I do care but I need can't deal with talking about Shotaro right now. It was really embarrassing to think about the kiss.

"Okay fine suit yourself"

I continued munching on my chips while humming fantastic by weki meki.

"Are you okay?", I looked up towards the voice and saw Shotaro standing there with all his friends.

"W-who me? Psshhh I'm fine. I'm just..um...chilling with my..uh.. chips, yeah my chips. A-are you o-okay?"

I tried to play it cool but I kept on stuttering. Not to mention how awkward I was being. 'Why do I act so weird around him?'

"Ookay then. Can we sit here?"

My jaw dropped. Did he want to sit here? With me?

"O-Of course you can!", I said a bit too enthusiastic as I scrambled to get up and fix my uniform. "Sit where ever you want."

Shotaro and his friends consisted of Donghyuk, Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, Yuta, Mark, Lucas, Taeyong, Johnny, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Doyoung. And I'm pretty sure all of them were aware of what happened this morning.

"So Sungchan", Yuta began taking a bite out of his fries," Do you like my brother?"

That comment made me choke on my water. Of course Yuta would ask that I completely forgot he and Shotaro were brothers. 

Shotaro started to cough and everyone else chuckled.

"I-it's not like that", I said wiping my mouth with the napkin that Renjun handed me. "It was an accident; I was pushed into him."

"Whatever you say," Yuta said while smirking and then he winked at me.

'This piece of shit', I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him, 'Does he know about my feelings towards Shotaro?'

I turned my attention towards the rest of the group and struck up a conversation with Jaemin who was sitting right across from me.

Even though the day started off terrible it ended on a good note. That good note being I made new friends and I got to kiss my crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip To After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, school is done. Today has been super draining for me. 

"Sungchanie! Wait for me!" 

I turned around and saw Chenle running towards him. I smiled at him as I waited for him to catch up, resuming my walk when he did.

"Did you want to talk about something? You know you could have just texted me. You didn't have to run all this way."

"What I need to talk about can't be done over text. I...This is really important." Normally Chenle is playful and smiley. To see him so serious must mean that something is really bothering him.

"Okay. Do you want to go to the park or the cafe?"

"Cafe. I want some cookies to calm my nerves."

"Okay."

It took us 15 minutes to reach the cafe. During the walk, I tried to think of anything that would have made Chenle so concerned. The only thing that came to my mind was the kiss thing this morning but I forgave him for that after lunch. 

'Does he think I'm still mad at him?' I thought as I stood behind him in the order line.

"So", I started off as I took a sip of my latte, "What's on your mind? You look stressed."

Chenle took a sip of his latte before he started to speak. "I'm gay."

"Okay...? I already know this." 

Chenle gave me an annoyed look before continuing. "And I like a boy. Two boys to be exact."

"Oh"

"Oh?" Chenle began biting his lips while gripping his coffee tighter. 

"I mean...I haven't really heard of this before. I didn't even think you liked someone let alone two."

"I've been trying to keep it a secret. I didn't want to freak the guys out." He loosened his grip on the coffee cup. At least he was feeling less nervous.

"Do you mind me asking who? I won't get mad if you don't tell me. It's your choice."

"I don't mind.", he said while shaking his head slightly, "it's Mark and Jungwoo". 

"Mark and Jungwoo??? Shotaro's friends Mark and Jungwoo???"

"Yes and could you quiet down I don't want the whole store to know!" he hissed at me while turning his head to see if anyone was paying attention to us. Thankfully for us, the cafe is always filled with noisy students after school so there's an extremely small chance of anyone hearing us at all. 

"Alright alright I'm sorry.", I said as I leaned over to steal one of his cookies. "When did you realize that you liked them?"

"Honestly I don't remember. One day I didn't care about them and the next day I did. I became so interested in them, I started paying more attention to them and then a couple of weeks ago I realized that I liked them in like, a romantic way."

I nodded my head as he took another sip from his latte. I've never seen Chenle speak so passionately about anything before.

"Today at lunch", he continued as he bit into a cookie, "Was kinda the breaking point for me. Jungwoo was sitting right across from me and Mark sat right beside me. It felt like a dream come true. I felt so happy just because they were close to me. And that's when I realized that I was fucked. I was in too deep."

"I wanted you to know because you're my best friend and I love you and care about your opinion way too much. It took me a while to build up the courage to tell you because I know poly relationships aren't really normal and I was afraid that you'll find me weird."

"Hey", I said as I reached over the table to hit his forehead lightly, "I could never be weirded out by you. We've been friends for 4 years now if I wanted to drop you I would have done that a long time ago. I'm happy that you've found someone that you're interested Chenle. I hope that everything works out for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Chan." Chenle gave me a soft smile. "Do you want to come over to my house and play video games?"

"Of course I do! Are you ready to get your butt kicked again?"

"Hey! The controller was slippery. It was from the pizza sauce!"

"Sure.", I rolled my eyes before smiling back at him. This is the perfect ending for a shitty day.


	4. Chapter 4

Shotaro's P.O.V

'School is so tiring I'm so glad it's over', I thought as I exited school with my friends. 

"Hey guys, I'm going to stop at the cafe. Does anyone want to come with me?", Jungwoo said looking at the group expectantly. They just shook their heads and went back to their conversations. 

"I'll go with you.", I said as I noticed Jungwoo's pout forming. "Thanks, taro." he gave me a small smile shuffled over to give me a hug.

"See you guys at Johnny's house!", Yuta yelled as we began to walk towards the cafe. "See you!" Jungwoo yelled back as we both waved goodbye to our friends.

"So taro...you and sungchan huh?"

"What?", I spluttered out giving him the meanest glare I could muster. "What happened this morning was an accident."

"But you liked that accident, didn't you?"

I turned my head in the opposite direction and pressed my lips together, signaling to him that this conversation was over. Once we reached the cafe I immediately went to find a seat while Jungwoo went to order for both of us. We've been friends for long enough for him to know my order and vice versa.

Jungwoo and I spent half of the afternoon in the cafe just talking and catching up with each other (even though we see each other every day). When we finished we went to Johnny's house where the rest of our friend group was lazing around.

"We're here!", Jungwoo yelled as he reached the house. "We're in the living room!", Johnny yelled back.

Entering the living room we saw everyone sprawled out in different parts of the room. Jaehyun and Yuta were cuddled up together on one part of the couch, Johnny and Taeyong on the other part. Jisung, Donghyuk, Jaemin and Lucas were in a fierce Mario Kart race, and Renjun and Mark were watching something on Mark's phone.

It was so chaotic, but it was the best part of my life. I threw my bag down and sat down beside Yuta, cuddling up to him. I love this part of the day.

-xxalice


	5. Chapter 5

Sungchan's P.O.V

The past few weeks have been great. Shotaro and his friends have been sitting with me and Chenle. I've been getting closer with all of them especially Shotaro. He just gives off good vibes, and he's easy to talk to. Also, me being close to Shotaro gives me an excuse to hug him all the time cause he only does skinship with his friends... and I'm his friend!

I never thought I would live to see the day I called Shotaro my friend. Now I just need just to make it to the stage of me calling him my boyfriend.

Things are also looking up for Chenle. Mark and Jungwoo have been hanging out with him more and they've been sitting near him at lunch. I even caught Mark staring at Chenle a few times. I really hope it all works out for Chenle. He deserves all the happiness.

"What you thinking 'bout chan?"

I looked up and saw Donghyuck standing in front of me.

"Nothing hyuck," I said as I moved over so that he could sit. We were currently sitting on the corridor waiting for the others to meet us so that we can go to lunch.

"Well since it's just us I can finally talk to you about something."

"What is it about?"

"Oh, nothing, just you and your crush on Shotaro."

My cheeks started to heat up after he said those words. 'Am I really that obvious?'

"I-it's n-not like that hyuck"

"Don't try to bullshit me Sungchan, everyone knows about your little 'crush'."

"Why do you seem so upset about it? Does my crush bother you? Are you here to tell me to stop talking to Shotaro? Here to tell me to back off?"

"Yes actually, I am"

"But I thought you had a thing for Jisung?"

"I did but it's complicated now. I really like Shotaro and I won't have you take him away from me."

'What the fuck', I thought as I stared at him. 'Is he being serious?'

"You've known him for a longer time, why didn't you do anything then? I'm not going to back down just because you like him. I really like him too."

"Sungchan don't be stubborn. Just give up."

"I won't."

Before Donghyuck could say anything else, Shotaro walked up to us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing hyung."

'Why do I feel like I've made an enemy out of donghyuck hyung today?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am so so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I had exams for the past couple of weeks but now I'm finished! Thank you for all the love you showed my book during my absence! 400 hits is absolutely crazy! I love you guys so much.
> 
> -xxalice


	6. Chapter 6

Sungchan's P.O.V

I can't believe Donghyuck likes Shotaro too. This is so unfair. Shotaro knew him longer so he has a big advantage over me. This is so disheartening.

"Can I use the bathroom Miss?"

"Sure Mr.Jung"

I quickly left the classroom, wanting time to sort out my thoughts. I can't concentrate in class because of this whole situation.' What if Shotaro actually chooses him over me.' I pulled on my hair while sliding to the floor. This is so confusing.

After a good minute of contemplating life on the floor, I got up and decided to go to the bathroom. Maybe washing my face will help me to clear my head.

After I washed my hands I felt the urge to use the bathroom. 'Couldn't you pick a better timing?', I scold my body as I entered a stall,' Now I'm gonna have to wash my hands all over again.'

After I locked the stall door I heard people enter the bathroom.

"Are you guys going to answer my question now? What's going on with you two?"

I know that voice. That's Shotaro hyung. But who are the other persons with him?

"We just wanted to prepare ourselves before telling you. This is a huge thing."

That's Jungwoo hyung.

"You've been saying that since lunchtime. Aren't you prepared yet?"

"Wait one second." And that's Mark. 

"Okay, I think we're ready."

"Finally."

"Taro please don't interrupt this is important."

"Alright."

"Okay so,", Mark started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Jungwoo and I are gay and we're both dating."

'Oh no.", I thought as I leaned back against the stall. 'What about Chenle? When he finds out about this he's going to be crushed.'

"But that's not all," Jungwoo said, picking up where Mark left off. "Even though we're dating we both like this one other guy."

I perked up at that. Another guy? Does this mean that Chenle has a chance?

"Wow. That's...wow. I didn't expect you two to be dating. I also didn't expect you guys to be into poly relationships." 

"Do you...support us? Your friendship means so much to us. Even if you don't support us please don't stop being our friend."

"Calm down Mark. I'll never stop being your friend. And of course, I support you! As long as you guys are happy I'm good."

"YAY!", Jungwoo yelled before I heard a bunch of shuffling. They're probably hugging right now.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, who is the other guy you like?"

"We don't mind taro and it's Chenle."

"YES!", I whisper-yelled. Chenle has a chance, Chenle has a chance! I can't wait to tell him the good news!

"What was that?"

Fuck.

I forgot they were in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> -xxalice


	7. Chapter 7

Shotaro's P.O.V

Ever since that kiss I shared with Sungchan, something about my life has changed. I've started to notice Sungchan more. I try to stop looking at him but my eyes are always being drawn to him. _'What is going on with me? Do I like him?'_

After a few weeks, I've decided to talk to Donghyuck about whatever I'm feeling. I trust Donghyuck with my life so I know that whatever we're going to talk about will stay just between us.

"Taro!"

I turned my head and saw Donghyuck running towards me. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I lead him to our booth in the cafe. It's not really our booth perse but we come here so often that the owners reserve the booth just for us.

"So, what did you want to talk about taro?"

I felt the words get stuck in my throat. How do I start this?

"I don't know where to start."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning."

I gave him a dry look. I know he was just trying to make me relax because I'm pretty sure I look so tense but I can't really handle jokes right now.

"Ookk. So long story short I thinkilikesungchannow"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I think I like Sungchan no-"

"I heard what you said the first time, stupid. I'm just shocked.You like _Sungchan_? _Sungchan_?"

"What's wrong with Sungchan", I huffed, feeling agitated, "He's a great guy."

"He's a nerd. Who dates nerds? And he's super weird."

"Wow. The pot is calling the kettle black. You've dated nerds before!"

"Who?"

" _Jisung_!"

"He's not a nerd! He hangs around us! Sungchan hangs with Chenle!"

"Sungchan hangs out with us now!"

"Let's be real here. None of us would have spared him a glance after your guys kissed if you didn't say that we should sit with them!"

"So what? We're friends now aren't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"Ok, I'm gonna have to stop you idiots right here."

Donghyuck and I turned our heads and saw Jungwoo glaring at us.

"First off", Jungwoo started," You two are _too_ damn loud. This booth is at the back and I heard your voices from the front door!"

"Second off", Jungwoo continued, glaring at Donghyuck," There is nothing wrong with Chenle. So I don't see why it would be a problem for Sungchan to hang out with Chenle."

"He started it-", Donghyuck started but Jungwoo cut him off.

"I don't care who started it. Both of you are going to stop your childish argument and talk civilly to each other."

I sighed as moved over so that Jungwoo had somewhere to sit. Now all the time to talk to Donghyuck is wasted because Jungwoo is here.

\-----------------------------------------A few days later----------------------------

"Taro, we need to talk to you about something."

I turned in my seat and saw Jungwoo and Mark standing behind me looking very.. nervous? Why would they be nervous to talk to me?

"Sure go ahead."

"Can we talk somewhere a bit more private? This isn't a discussion that we want to have out in the open."

"Sure, lead the way."

"Well not right now, we aren't ready yet. After lunch maybe?"

And that's how I ended up in the boy's bathroom, instead of being in math, with Jungwoo and Mark as they tried to work up the confidence to tell me what's wrong.

"Are you guys going to answer my question now? What's going on with you two?"

"We just wanted to prepare ourselves before telling you. This is a huge thing.", Jungwoo said as he wringed his hands.

"You've been saying that since lunchtime. Aren't you prepared yet?" I felt like banging my head on the wall. 'What is bothering them so much?'

"Wait one second." I narrowed my eyes at Mark as he began to breathe in and out slowly.

"Okay, I think we're ready."

 _'About time.'_ "Finally."

"Taro please don't interrupt this is important."

"Alright."

Mark and Jungwoo glanced at each other before Mark exhaled loudly.

"Okay so,", Mark started. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Jungwoo and I are gay and we're both dating."

Oh. I wasn't expecting this. This is a surprise.

"But that's not all," Jungwoo said, picking up where Mark left off. "Even though we're dating we both like this one other guy."

Another guy?? What the heck is going on?

"Wow. That's...wow. I didn't expect you two to be dating. I also didn't expect you guys to be into poly relationships."

"Do you...support us? Your friendship means so much to us. Even if you don't support us please don't stop being our friend." Mark looked so nervous I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything is okay. 

"Calm down Mark. I'll never stop being your friend. And of course, I support you! As long as you guys are happy I'm good."

"YAY!", Jungwoo yelled as he grabbed me and Mark and pulled us into a hug. I love these fools so much, I won't let anything come between our friendship. I'm still curious about one thing.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, who is the other guy you like?"

"We don't mind taro and it's Chenle."

My eyes widened. They like Chenle? I was not expecting that. But it makes sense. Why else would Jungwoo have defended him at the cafe?

Before I could respond, a whisper like yell of 'yes' came from one of the stalls.

"What was that?", Mark asked, looking panicked.

We didn't even check the stalls before we started our conversation.

Crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the late update my sleep schedule is wack. Since I haven't been updating as often I'll try to write longer chanpters. I love you all!
> 
> -xxalice


	8. Chapter 8

Sungchan's P.O.V

I held my breath as I heard someone kicking open the stall doors. I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse that I'm in the last stall. I took my earphones out of my pocket, planning on making it seem like I was listening to music all this time.

BAM!

That's all I heard before I felt the door and my head collide. I groaned as I rubbed my head. "What the hell?"

"Oh my gosh, Sungchan are you okay?!?"

I turned around and I saw Jungwoo standing right in front of me. He helped me up and dusted off my clothes.

"You were in here this whole time?", Mark asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah, I was trying to skip class. I've been in here just listening to music." I held up my earphones as proof and gave him a small smile.

"So you didn't hear anything?", Shotaro asked rubbing the back of his head, "And I'm sorry about kicking the door."

"It's okay hyung, I'm not hurt too bad and no I didn't hear anything. Were you talking about anything important?"

"Nope, nothing at all"

"Then why did you yell out yes?"

 _Shit._ I forgot about that. "I was just excited about my class being over soon. I really don't like history."

Mark began to nod slowly, "I understand that."

"Well, I'll get going now. Enjoy the rest of your conversation. See you guys at lunch."

"See you."

"Oh, and Sungchan?", Jungwoo said right as my hand touched the doorknob. I turned my head and looked at him. 'Did he figure me out? Crap.'

"If you happened to accidentally overhear anything that was said a while ago...please don't tell. We don't want to scare him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But if I did know, I'd tell you that your secret is safe with me."

Jungwoo and Mark gave me small smiles. "Thank you."

Donghyuck's P.O.V

I've been Shotaro's friend for longer. We trust each other with literally everything. We know everything about each other. So why is it that Shotaro likes Sungchan instead of me?

I sighed as put my head in my hands. Why is life so cruel?

"Lee Donghyuck!"

My head shot up and I saw my teacher glaring at me. "Stop getting so distracted and pay attention!"

"Yes, miss."

"Are you okay?", Jisung asked me rubbing my back.

"I'm fine." I gave him a small smile and started to write the notes off the board.

"You know if you're still upset about Shotaro then we could try again."

I shook my head. Ever since I told Jisung that I liked Shotaro, he's been trying to distract me. He told me that he would make me fall for him instead of Shotaro. At that time I didn't want to have feelings for Shotaro because I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

So I dated Jisung. It was nice, I always had a smile on my face, everything was great. Except for the fact that I didn't fall for Jisung. Instead, I fell for Shotaro even more. I have to admit, It hurt when Shotaro said that Jisung and I were the perfect match for each other.

I broke it off with Jisung a couple of weeks ago. I told him that it wasn't working and we ended on good terms. Of course, it was hard to go back to 'normal' after we spent a good three months hugging, cuddling, kissing; basically just a lot of skinship.

I sighed and started playing with my pencil. _'What's so special about Sungchan? Why does Shotaro like him and not me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because you guys deserve it. Love you guys!
> 
> -xxalice


End file.
